Kuroko no Basket - Feeble Link
by zeues0817
Summary: The plot was around their Teiko days and Kuroko is already having doubts with the way Akashi treats his basketball style. How he felt like he is just Akashi's puppet and how he can be easily thrown away once he has served his purpose. But it seems that Murasakibara also feels hurt whenever Kuroko is hurt by Akashi.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor the anime/manga. I also do not own the music video from youtube. Any lines or scenes you might see/read here that are familiar, I take no credit for it. Please do check it out, "one of repetition" as that is very inspiring.

Rating: NC-17 / Angst

Pair: Akashi x Kuroko and slight Murasakibara and Kuroko

*pant *pant

"Aaargh! Damn! It's so freaking hot!" a certain ganguro yelled as he wipes the sweat dripping down his chin with the back of his hand, he huffs.

"Ah… I want some ice cream. Ne, Aka-chin… can we go get some ice cream?" the purple head giant said as he slumps on the ground.

"I want some ice cream too-ssu." the blonde added.

Looking at his team mates, from Aomine to Murasakibara to Kise and Midorima who's currently fixing his glasses and now to his phantom player who was still running behind whilst the rest of them are already taking a minute's rest, the heterochromatic eyed captain said, "Very well, you guys can go." He stopped. As soon as he noticed the phantom player finished the last lap he continued and said, "Tetsuya will have to stay behind and finish the training regimen I prepared for him today."

The bluenette looks up at his captain as he tries to catch his breath. A sign of slight disappointment could be traced on his eyes that only the red head noticed.

"EEHHH! Why? Why does Kurokocchi have to stay?" Kise whines.

"Oi! Oi! Give Tetsu some break! We've all been running for at least 3 hours and it's already amazing enough that Tetsu was able to last." Aomine defended his partner.

"For once, I agree. For someone with Kuroko's physical abilities, it might be counter reproductive." Midorima added.

"Ma… I want to eat ice cream with Kuro-chin. Kuro-chin always wins extra popsicles." Murasakibara said as he looks up at their captain.

Listening to all of them defend the phantom player vaguely irked the red head. He looked at Kuroko. His heterochromatic eyes looked straight at those cyan blue orbs. Sensing the sudden change of atmosphere, Kuroko spoke, "Thank you. I will be alright. Please go on ahead."

"But Kurokocchi…." Kise whines.

"You heard Tetsuya. You can go ahead and enjoy the ice cream on our behalf. I'll stay with Tetsuya until he finishes the training." Akashi insisted as he gave a cold smile to all of them. Fearing for their life, they all simply nodded and left Kuroko with Akashi. As soon as they were alone, Akashi closed in the distance between the phantom player and himself.

"A-kashi-kun?" The phantom player uttered but soon found himself pinned on the basketball court's cold floor.

"Tetsuya, you do realize that I am quite disappointed at you right now." The red haired captain said as his heterochromatic eyes stared at the phantom players contrasting blue orbs. As if the bluenette understood what his captain said, Kuroko gave him a single nod. Akashi continued, "And you do know why, don't you?"

Kuroko answered, "S-so-some-what." His voice shaking a bit as he felt Akashi stared at him intensely, he continued, "It's because I couldn't keep up with everyone else and I'm dragging everyone down."

"Hmmmnn… That is correct. I knew that I wasn't mistaken. You are an intelligent individual Tetsuya." Akashi paused as he continued to leer on Kuroko's small frame. "But that is not all. Do you want me to tell you… what I am truly thinking right now?" Akashi added.

Kuroko silently looked at Akashi with sweat dripping from face, his hands still pinned and his back facing the cold floor of the basketball court. Akashi leaned further, whispered by his ear and said, "You are a burden Tetsuya." (a/n: Huhuhu.. I can't help but react here. I went… *OUCH* Poor Kuroko. My chest hurts right now. I feel pity for Kuroko but at the same time I'm going *Kyaaah* for Akashi. Such conflicting emotions.)

Kuroko was rendered speechless, his lips trembles and he can feel his body shaking right now. He bit his lips to suppress his emotions as water suddenly flooded his eyes. Akashi felt Kuroko's tremulous shaking underneath him, he gave a devilish smirk belittling the phantom player as he continued and said, "You have not improved Tetsuya. I made you the way you are now so you can play your beloved basketball but you have failed to meet my expectations. If this goes on, you leave me with no other choice but to break you." (a/n: Kyaahh.. I love this kind of Akashi!)

Seeing the blood gush out of Kuroko's lips, Akashi licked the blood dripping down his jaw and pressed his lips against the phantom player. Kuroko gasped, opening his mouth for air, Akashi swiftly inserted his tongue in, exploring the bluenette's warm orifice. Kuroko let out a stifled moan as he lets Akashi dominate the kiss, allowing him to alternately suck and intertwine his tongue with his.

By the minute, Akashi lets go of Kuroko's mouth, looking at the phantom sixth man sprawled on the floor, seemingly lifeless. Kuroko maintained an emotionless façade in front of Akashi. Akashi grins, thinking that it was amusing. How Kuroko tries to restrain himself and act lifeless around him. How Kuroko pretends that he is not hurt by his actions. How the phantom player tries to act stubborn and lets him do what he wants with him. Or is it just because, Kuroko really does not care what he does to him anymore. Regardless of what Kuroko thinks, Akashi knew that he won't be satisfied with just breaking his toy. Yes, his toy. That is what he thinks of him at the first place.

The first time they met, Kuroko was playing one on one with Aomine after practice hours. Of course, the Kuroko Tetsuya back then was worse than the worst average player, but he and Aomine were still having fun regardless. It irked him. He does not know why but he really felt something about the bluenette. So he approached him… made him stronger… made use of him. That was his intention from the start. He used sweet words and laid a trap. As to be expected, he was and will never be wrong. He taught Kuroko of his new basketball style and thus the phantom player was born. However, game after game after game, he and the rest of the Generation of Miracles developed their own abilities. They grew stronger and no longer relied on Kuroko. This is why it irks him again. He doesn't understand anymore why it bothers him too much that Kuroko is no longer able to keep up with them. The fact that Kuroko is becoming useless inside the court irritates him. So he increased his training menu but to no avail. As his shooting guard said, "… it might be counter reproductive." So he started to think, what is he suppose to do with Kuroko now?

Whilst deep in thought, Akashi continued to trace down Kuroko's fine lines. He licks the nape of his neck and bites his collar bone which earned him a moan.

Kuroko whimpers, "A-Akashi-kun?" But got nothing. Akashi ignored him and continued to leave traces of his saliva around the bluenette's body. He then reached out for the smaller player's gym shorts and swiftly tucked them down leaving Kuroko's member exposed in the cold air which sent shivers down his spine.

Akashi lets go of Kuroko's hands as he moved his way down the bluenette's torso, raising his shirt up. His cold hands crawled down, reaching for the exposed member as he nips and licks Kuroko's chest. Kuroko arched his back at the sensation, the moment Akashi sucked and bit on his right nipple as Akashi's hands worked its way on his member, stroking him. Ignoring Kuroko's moans and squirms, Akashi continued to trace Kuroko's navel with his tongue as he moves downwards, reaching the exposed member. His hands moved further down, spreading Kuroko's thighs as he took Kuroko's member in his mouth. Warm and wet orifice surrounds the erect member. Akashi bobs his head and services his phantom player. Kuroko moans into pleasure. He covered his face with his arms as he attempts to silence himself.

He bit his own skin as he cummed in Akashi's mouth.

"A-Akashi-kun.. I- …." And even before Kuroko can finish what he was about to say, he felt strong cold hands grabbed his neck, strangling him. Kuroko gasped and winced at Akashi.

Akashi snarled at the phantom player, he licked the cum that drips in his mouth and said, "Have you prepared yourself, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko shuddered. He sensed that his life will be in danger… in a sense that Akashi will probably… most likely harm him in more ways than one.

With Akashi's hand gripping his neck, Kuroko stayed silent. Keeping his tears from falling, he gasped for air only to find himself being kissed by Akashi. It was brief, Akashi soon let go of Kuroko's lips and grinned. Akashi impaled himself inside Kuroko's hole. Kuroko screamed in pain. Tears fell to his cheeks as he bits his lips once more. Akashi's hand still on his neck as Akashi started to move, thrusting inside him.

It was painful. There was neither lube nor any preparation. He had his eyes closed trying to think of something else. Distracting himself, avoiding reality, eluding the pain that he is currently feeling only to feel Akashi's grip on his neck tighten. His eyes jolted open, he can't breathe. All he's feeling right now is the pain in his rear, the trickles of blood from having his hole forcefully spread opened and his lack of air.

"You've finally opened your eyes, Tetsuya." Akashi grinned to him once more as he continued, "You know very well how I hate being ignored."

Akashi watched the bluenette cringed in pain. He sneered down at Kuroko as if enjoying what he's doing to him…. destroying his phantom player.

Kuroko coughs and tries to reach out for Akashi's hand on his neck as his eyes started to lose focus. And with a last smirk at the player underneath him, Akashi finally lets go of Kuroko's neck, leaving a bruise. Without letting Kuroko catch his breath, Akashi thrusts even deeper, making Kuroko cry out more.

"AAAAAAhhhh….! "Kuroko screamed as he arcs his back against the cold floor.

"Heh.. That's the voice I wanted to hear. You are finally enjoying yourself, Tetsuya." Akashi said as he continued to impale himself inside Kuroko.

Kuroko stayed silent, not relenting at all at the kind of treatment he's getting, he bit his lips once more as he clutches his shirt.

Akashi slapped Kuroko's right cheek, "Tetsuya! Do not make me repeat myself. I want to hear you scream!" (a/n: OMG! I love an evil Akashi. Well, it's not like he isn't already evil but this is totally different. Ahahaha… KUROKO!)

With Kuroko's pale skin you can easily tell that his right cheek turned into a pinkish color and this seemed to amuse Akashi even more. Akashi grabbed Kuroko's neglected member tightly and made Kuroko yell once more.

"Aaahhh.. nNnmmgh.. A-Ak-ashi-kun.. mNggh.." Kuroko huffs with tears in his eyes.

"You are not allowed to come until I say so, Tetsuya." Akashi said as he grips Kuroko's member even tighter.

Kuroko squirms as he tries to contain his screams to himself. Akashi loomed his body closer bringing their faces and inch apart and Akashi stole another kiss from the bluenettes, blood soaked lips. Akashi licks Kuroko's lips and forcefully let his tongue in as it wanders around Kuroko's warm cavern.

Kuroko started to release muffled moans. Music to his ears, Akashi continued to thrusts back and forth at Kuroko's rear as his hand started to do the same movement on the bluenette's member. Kuroko unconsciously cling at Akashi's shoulders, wrapping his arms around him…embracing the sadistic captain. This surprised Akashi but it did not stop him.

Akashi can feel that he is at the brink of climax and so does the player underneath him. He continued to kiss the bluenette, intertwining their tongues together as he sucks on them. He finally released his fluid inside the bluenette as Kuroko came at the same time.

Kuroko fainted. Panting and sweating, Akashi pulled away from Kuroko's embrace, slowly unsheathing himself from the bluenette's hole.

Akashi fixes himself up, wipes his sweat away from his chin as he brushes Kuroko's hair and gently whispered, "Be strong Tetsuya. Strong enough to even defy me." (a/n: KYAAAAHH! Akashi! ) With those last few words, Akashi left the unconscious bluenette sprawled on the floor with blood and bruises in his body.

The entire night has passed, Kuroko found himself in his own room, on his own bed. He asked himself, 'Wh-at happened? Ngghh..My body hurts..' He felt pain in his head, his cheeks, his back and his neck. He started to recall what happened after practice yesterday and he felt sick. He quickly rushed to the toilet and started to vomit. It feels like his head's spinning, his eyes can't focus on anything and his body is shaking. By the time he had finally calmed himself, he turned the shower tap clockwise and let the water fall. He curled up his knees and slumped his head with his right hand touching his neck. He can still feel the warm and strong hands that strangled him and left a mark. Remembering everything once more, he felt scared. He cried. No sound can be heard from his cry, he just let the tears flow as naturally as they do together with the oozing water falling from the showers.

It was half past 9 in the morning and like always, Aomine was unable to attend the first class. To attend second period now is already a common occurrence. The teacher did not seem to mind at all or rather they gave up on Aomine's absenteeism case. The teacher continued his lecture as Aomine came in the classroom, he immediately headed towards his seat at the back near the window, took a seat and yawned. As his eyes stared at the blue sky through the clear window, his attention was brought to the person sitting in front of him with the same bluish sky hair color. His eyes wandered from the bluenette's head down to his back, as he was about to call that person's attention, he noticed something strange and immediately grabbed the bluenette's shoulders.

"Oi! Tetsu!" Aomine yelled in class. The teacher stopped writing the equation at the board and the rest of the class looked at his direction.

"Aomine-kun? What do you think you're doing in my class?! Please keep qui.." and even before the teacher was about to finish what he was about to say, Aomine glared at him and yelled… "BE QUIET!"

They saw the tall tanned teen, grabbing another student's shoulder in front of him. The smaller teen spoke and said in a monotonous tone, "That is not nice, Aomine-kun. Please do not be disrespectful with our teacher."

The teacher and his classmates finally saw the bluenette. They were all rather surprise that Kuroko was actually there. They all thought that he was absent.

"Kuroko-kun? I thought you were absent today. How long have you been there? You should've let me known so I wouldn't have marked you absent today." The teacher said.

Kuroko looked at the teacher and answered, "I've been here since the first class, sensei."

The rest of the class' reaction was just as expected. They all thought at once, 'Uwaaah… He has such a weak presence. I didn't even notice him.' But this did not bother Kuroko at all, he was after all used to it by now and it is pretty convenient for him to skip class from time to time.

Irritated as he started to hear murmurs around him, Aomine felt a vein twitched in his head. He yelled again and said, "Oi! Tetsu! Don't ignore me! What happened to you? Why are you injured?"

The class again was puzzled. They all asked and thought to themselves, 'What're you talking about?' Until the teacher spoke again, "Kuroko-kun, are you not feeling well?"

Kuroko immediately answered, trying to dismiss the conversation, "No. I'm alright."

"Tch! What do you mean, you're alright?! What the hell is that bandage on your neck and what happened to your face?! Isn't your right cheek swelling?!" Aomine gripped Kuroko's shoulder tighter making the smaller teen cringed. Aomine noticed it and immediately let's go of him.

Everyone inside the classroom now noticed what Aomine was referring too. There is indeed a bandage wrapped around the thin neck of the bluenette and his right cheek is indeed a bit swollen. So they were all wondering, how they did not notice it just as how they did not notice Kuroko himself?

"Please do not make such a fuss, Aomine-kun. I simply had an accident on my way home last night. I really am alright." Kuroko answered in his monotonous tone of voice again.

"You are such a bad liar, Tetsu! For how long do you think I've known you?!" Aomine said as he grabbed Kuroko's arms and pulls him up. "Come on! I'll drag you to the infirmary even if you are against it!"

"Wait! We are still in class." Kuroko said as he tries to pull away from Aomine.

Aomine stared at Kuroko and immediately gazed at his teacher, technically glaring at him. The teacher gave them a nod and Aomine quickly dragged his partner to the infirmary whilst.

Later that day, during their afternoon practice, Murasakibara approached Aomine and asked, "Ne… Mine-chin? Where's Kuro-chin?"

"HAH!?" Aomine scoffed. He sighed a little bit and answered, "He's been sleeping at the infirmary since the second class."

"Wha…..t? Kurokocchi? Is he okay? What's wrong with him? Ne... Aominecchi…" a certain blonde model whimpers worriedly about the phantom player.

"Shut up Kise! You're annoying!" Aomine retorted not answering Kise's question.

"Is he alright? What happened to him? Dai-chan? You're at the same class as Tetsu, right? What happened?" Momoi asks worrying about the bluenette as well.

"AAARRGGHH! Shut up! I don't know! I tried to ask him but he refused to tell me." Aomine yelled. However, in his mind, 'Just what the hell happened, Tetsu?' (a/n: AWWWWWWWW.. Aomine…)

Whilst Kise, Momoi are pestering Aomine for answers, Murasakibara simply stood behind them, silently munching on his snacks and at the same time Midorima was trying to ignore the conversation about Kuroko's condition when his eyes unknowingly glanced at Akashi. He saw an evil smile painted on his captain's face. He felt scared and it sent shiver on his spine and that was when he noticed that whatever happened to Kuroko, Akashi has got something to do about it. However, it is not in his place to say anything. He tried to calm himself down and pretended to not notice.

Practice ended without the bluenette, by the time Kuroko woke up from the infirmary, his fever already went down. He stood up, found his bag and thought, 'Aomine-kun must've brought it here. I better go to practice or they might get worried.' It was already 6 pm, Kuroko headed to court 1 where the first string practices.

'A-re? Has practice ended? It's too early than usual.' Kuroko thought to himself. As he walks closer to the gymnasium door, he stopped short and heard voices.

"Kuroko is no longer useful. There's no need of someone who could not guarantee a win in my team."Kuroko knows whose voice it is. He can feel a strong presence emanating inside the gymnasium. An intimidating presence he is so familiar of.

"Does this mean... you are abandoning Kuro-chin?" The other person answered. That manner of speaking, Kuroko knows whose voice it belongs to.

There was silence. For about a minute, the authoritative voice answered, "Yes."

Kuroko felt his heart stopped, he stood there just outside the gym, leaning against the door. Shocked, he was no longer aware of what is happening inside the gymnasium until one of the two voices left, heading towards the locker. The other person walked out of the gym only to find Kuroko leaning against the door.

"Kuro-chin?" It was Murasakibara. The purple haired giant towered over Kuroko's small frame, trying to snap him out of his daze.

"M-Murasaki-bara-kun…" Kuroko uttered as he looks up at Murasakibara trying to maintain that monotonous voice of his.

"What are you doing here, Kuro-chin?" Murasakibara asked. There was silence. Kuroko was unable to answer, until Murasakibara slammed his palm at the door, leaning at Kuroko and said, "You heard? Kuro-chin?"

There was still no response from the phantom player. Kuroko just stood there until he felt Murasakibara's long and strong arms thug him in a tight embrace. Startled, Kuroko's eyes widened, he tried to utter Murasakibara's name but was only interrupted when he felt a pair of wet lips touched his. Unbeknownst to the two, Akashi was at the other side of the gym. He just came back from fetching his stuff from the locker room and was on his way out when he saw Murasakibara and Kuroko kissing, with a lime light shining above them. Akashi did not shed a word and he quietly turned the other way and left. (A/n: YEAH! Here you go! Kyaahh. Mukkun!)

Kuroko squirmed at Murasakibara's embrace, trying to push the giant away from him. And as soon as Murasakibara lets his lips go, his clouded blue eyes stared at those mauve ones with his hands rested on Murasakibara's chest.

Murasakibara spoke, "Kuro-chin. Akachin... he only treats Kuro-chin as a tool. Sweet talking... it's also all for making a tool like you move. Nee.. since that's the case, then why.. why is it.. so.."

Murasakibara held Kuroko's cheeks, gently brushing his hair away from his face as it slowly slides down to his bandaged neck. Kuroko could not say anything. He felt the warm touch and soft caress of Murasakibara's hand on his skin. 'Why does it feel so right to have him do this?' He thought.

As the two of them waited for each other to move, Akashi on the other hand walks further away, reaching the locker rooms once more. He stopped short and tilted his head up as he voiced, "A tool for winning. A tool to pass time. Other than that, there's nothing else." (A/n: Sigh! Stupid Akashi! Hihihihi… I'm loving you more and more!)

"Kuro-chin?"

Kuroko bit his lips, and clutches Murasakibara's shirt as he started to pour all his thoughts, all his feelings and raised his voice, "I understood." He paused briefly as tears started to fall on his cheeks. "I understand this." Kuroko hicks. He rested his head on Murasakibara's chest as he continued, "I'm being used. Akashi-kun's heart is not here at all. It's just a false sense of warmth." He then raised his head and looked up at Murasakibara. He screamed, trying to convince himself as he cried, "But even so. I don't think that all of these are fake. No matter how much I hurt... I want to stay by his side." (A/n: Awww… I'm touched. Kuroko!)

Murasakibara could not help but embrace the phantom player again. Engulfing Kuroko in a warm and tight embrace, as he himself shows an expression of hurt and pain for the person crying in front of him. He whispered in a low and soft voice, "Kuro-chin is really naive." He paused and thought, 'It's like he may break one day. That somewhat frightens me.'

The couple of days, basketball practice seems to continue just fine. However, it does seem like something is wrong with Murasakibara and Akashi. Everyone in the first string noticed it, especially the Generation of Miracles. To break the ice, Kise spoke, "Nee.. Akashicchi? Where's Kurokocchi? Is he still sick? Maybe we should check up on him?"

Everyone felt that the temperature suddenly dropped. It felt like a cold wind just passed through and all of them were actually waiting for Akashi's answer. The heterochromatic eyed captain looked at Kise and simply answered, "Go back to your practice Ryouta. If you have time to worry about others, maybe I should try increasing your training menu by another 3 sets."

"Urgh. Bu-but, Akashicchi… Aren't you worried about Kurokocchi? Nee…" Kise continued to whine. As the rest of the Generation of Miracles felt that Akashi is already getting pissed, Aomine dragged Kise away, pulling him back to practice.

"Don't be such an idiot, Kise!" Aomine yelled in a low voice.

"Eeehh… B-ut Aominecchi…" Kise complains when he was interrupted by Midorima.

"Shut up for once Kise. Do not approach Akashi for now. Infact, don't approach him ever." Midorima added as he pushes his glasses up with his left hand.

"Mi-dorimacchi too. You guys are too cruel. Aren't you all worried about what happened with Kurokocchi? I mean, I don't know why Akashicchi is angry buy why is Murasakibaracchi so out of character too? Everyone is just weird." Kise said as he pointed out at Murasakibara who is currently standing below the goal post.

"Just shut up and let them be. If Tetsu did not want to talk about it then, we should not pry." Aomine said as he gradually went back to practice. 'Seriously, Tetsu. Stop making me worry. Show your damn face at practice, already.' Aomine secretly thought. (A/n: Kyaaa.. Okay.. So Aomine is really really really worried about Kuroko. Kyaaahh. Restrain! Restrain! Enough moments! Focus! AHAHA..)

Right after practice, the basketball coach went to see Akashi and looked for Kuroko as well. After all, he is still a regular player and he might get demoted from the first string if he keeps skipping practices. Don't get the wrong idea… even if Kuroko is the phantom 6th man of the Generation of Miracles, he still cannot be compared to the rest of them. Sure, Aomine can skip practices but since everyone knows that Kuroko is the weakest player in the first string he needs to work his way up and make sure that he can keep up with everyone else.

There was just a brief silence. The coach wondered why Akashi did not respond to his question. Until the silence broke, Akashi looked at the coach's eyes with his red and chrome ones and answered, "Please do not worry about Tetsuya. I'll personally check up on him." The way the read head captain answered sounded normal but it still sent shivers down the coach's spine. It felt like, Akashi is angry… no… irritated to be exact. But why? The coach did not ask and instead nodded in an agreement as he let Akashi passed.

By the time Akashi got in the locker room, he stopped short in front of his own locker. His hand leans on the cold steel as he muttered to himself. Thinking, remembering what he said… what he saw that night… the night he caught Murasakibara kissing Kuroko. Why? Why does it bother him so? Why is he so angry? Isn't he just a toy that he picked up? A toy he trained to follow his orders. A toy that he can use whenever he needs and throw away whenever he wants. So why? Why does it feel like his head is spinning? Why his heart does start to ache whenever he thinks about Kuroko?

For about half an hour, he stood there, pondering about his feelings, he became extremely irritated. This was the first time that he could not come up with an answer. It was the first time that he felt so confused. The first time he has felt so aggravated. He clicked his tongue as he clutches his shirt, when the door to the locker room opened. He turned his head and was surprised to see the one person he does not want to see right now. His eyes were shrouded. Everything turned black. It's like all the blood in his veins went up in his head. He rushed and grabbed that person's neck and pushed him hard on the floor.

THUD!

"*cough..*cough.. A-Akashi-kun?" Kuroko coughs as he squint his eyes. He is now lying on the cold tiled floor of the locker room with Akashi on top him strangling him. (A/n: OMG! Akashi is really getting violent. He is strangling Kuroko again!)

There was silence, Akashi's grip started to tighten around Kuroko's neck and he begun to catch his breath. When Kuroko was about to reach out his hand to Akashi, a teardrop fell in his face. Kuroko was shocked. He could not believe but see Akashi crying in front of him. Those heterochromatic eyes shed tears. Those elegant lips trembling as the red head captain spoke in a low quivering voice, "Please… Ju-just disappear…. Please."

He said it. He finally said it. Akashi gave up. He never thought that he will have to give up on something. As he push Kuroko and strangles him, he could not help but plead. Yes. He pleaded the bluenette to leave or else… he might just do something terrible to him again. As he could not help but let his tears flow and utter despicable words at the phantom player, he saw sincere and translucent eyes gazing at him. Surprised, he understood. Kuroko was restraining himself. He saw the bluenette gave him a faint smile as he felt a pair of hands reach his cheek and brush his tears away.

The next day, at the middle of basketball practice, Midorima busted in the gymnasium, stomping his feet. The rest of first string players looked his way and was surprised to see the tsundere teen make a really angry expression. It was also the first time that Aomine and the others saw Midorima actually get angry to this extent. When Kise tried to approach Midorima, he was just blatantly ignored and stepped forward, approaching Akashi. Everyone was starting to worry, panicking, when Midorima finally yelled, "What is the meaning of this, Akashi!?"

Everyone looks surprised, what could Midorima mean. Akashi just calmly looked at Midorima and asked, "What do you mean Shintarou?"

"Do not answer my question with another question, Akashi." Midorima angrily replied. (A/n: Kyaah! I can't help but put a Mido-Kuro moment. I was seriously thinking of giving this part to Aomine but hey, I really want to atleast have a Mido-Kuro part in this fic.)

'Uwaahhh… Midorima is seriously pissed. What the hell happened?' Aomine thought until they saw a letter being handed out to Akashi.

"This. I'm sure you know what this is or rather why Kuroko resigned from the club." Midorima added. The mere mention of Kuroko's name and his resignation echoed to the ears of the Generation of Miracles. This irked Akashi as well but he pretended to be composed and calm about it.

"Oi! What the fuck are you talking about, Midorima?!" Aomine yelled as he stepped in closer.

"Yeah.. Kurokocchi quit the club? That can't be true." Kise added.

"Will the both of you clean your ears properly?! I just said that he quit!" Midorima retorted as he glared back at Akashi who has his arm crossed and is leaning against the wall.

"Akashi-kun? What happened to Tetsu-kun?" Momoi intervened.

"Get back to practice." Akashi simply said as he closed his eyes.

"Answer the damn question Akashi. This is way more important!" Aomine yelled back.

Akashi angrily opened his eyes and glared at all of them. "Do not make me repeat my order twice." He said in that authoritative tone. Everyone on court one can feel the intensity of Akashi's voice. He meant it. Even the Generation of Miracles can feel the sudden change in Akashi's behavior. The atmosphere around him is far from calm. It's more like, exasperated, upset, and confused all at once. They cannot comprehend what is wrong with him. They all fell silent. Not a single word was uttered.

Midorima stomped out of the gym, followed by Aomine and Kise leaving practice. Akashi just stood there and did not say a thing. The coach and the other first string players let them be. I mean, who can actually complain if one or two of them did not attend practice. And in this awkward atmosphere, it is probably best not to say a word. Akashi just stood still on the same place watching blindly as the other members resumed their practice until he heard Murasakibara walk towards him and said in a low voice, "Kuro-chin ran away because you told him too."

Just that one sentence. A very obvious statement. Murasakibara then left the gym and followed Midorima and the rest leaving Akashi with Momoi. Akashi simply bit his lips as Murasakibara's words rang in his ears. He cannot believe that he will feel tormented by this. Everything that has happened was all his doing. From the start he knew that Kuroko is just a tool but why is he feeling this way now?

He stood still, letting blood drip from his lips and silently cursing out, "Damn it all."

END.

A/n: okay! I seriously can't help myself but put my own notes (a/n) at the middle of the story. I'm going fangirl at those scenes as I write them. And Yes. That is the last time they all saw Kuroko during middle school. I know it's different from the manga. For those that have read that chapter, they will notice it. Ahaha.. Anyways, I seriously have no idea who is Kuroko's classmate back at middle school so I just put Aomine. Hehehe.. It's more accurate to have Kise and Murasakibara as classmates since it was mentioned in one episode/ova and more appropriate to actuallyhave Akashi and Midorima as classmates as well. Sigh! I am restraining myself from having an Ao-Kuro moment. Sheesh! I want those scenes to be with Murasakibara. OMG! I had to restrain myself. Seriously, this is a very long one shot. I had to squeeze everything in here since I don't wanna make another chapter for this. Hehehe.. What do you think? Is it 'angst' enough for you? Ahahaha!


End file.
